1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc case in which an optical disc is stored, a disc tray and a card member to be attached to this case, and a method for manufacturing the optical disc and optical disc tray, and particularly, relates to an optical disc case, a disc tray and a card member, which are suitable for storing an optical disc on which a non-contact IC chip is mounted, and a method for manufacturing the optical disc and optical disc tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical discs such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and so forth have come into widespread use as recording media capable of recording large data such as video or the like. Also, as for optical discs, not only discs only for playback called ROM (Read Only Memory) but also so-called recordable discs and so-called rewritable discs have been employed commonly.
On the other hand, a non-contact IC (Integrated Circuit) chip capable of exchanging information with a terminal-side reader/writer by non-contact has features such that processing time from start of connection to end of connection can be reduced due to a cause wherein physical contact is not necessary at the time of communication with a terminal device, and also provides a high level of security by advanced mutual authentication and encryption processing. Accordingly, this has spread to a broad range of applications, such as electronic money, traffic tickets, admission permits, and so forth.
An arrangement has been conceived wherein a non-contact IC chip having such excellent features is mounted on an optical disc substrate. For example, optical discs have been conceived wherein following a recessed portion being formed on each of two disc substrates, an IC chip and an antenna for transmission/reception thereof are disposed as an integral module in a gap formed between each of the recessed portions at the time of the disc substrates being adhered (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-245381 (paragraph number [0011] through [0014], FIG. 1)).
Incidentally, communication is performed between a non-contact IC chip and a reader/writer via antennas which both include using electromagnetic waves. Note however, depending on the shape of each antenna, there is a case wherein directivity occurs at the time of transmission/reception due to the properties of electromagnetic waves, so depending on the intensity of electromagnetic waves generated by each antenna, and the positional relation between mutual antennas, a situation in which communication cannot be performed occurs.
Particularly with a non-contact IC card or RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) employing an electromagnetic induction method represented in the case of a communication frequency of 13.56 MHz, an arrangement has been made wherein a communicating state is in a good condition when the antenna coil of the non-contact IC chip and the antenna coil of a reader/writer side face each other, and accordingly, there are cases wherein communication cannot be performed when the directions of the respective antenna coils are perpendicular to each other (i.e., the normal lines of the antenna coils are perpendicular to each other).
On the other hand, in a case wherein communication cannot be performed in a good condition due to a problem caused from the positional relation between antennas, a technique has been known wherein a communicating state is improved using an antenna for relay called a booster antenna. For example, an information recording media management system has been conceived, which enables communication between a non-contact IC chip mounted on a recording medium and a reader/writer provided on a storage rack (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-339170 (paragraph number [0020] through [0025], FIG. 1)).